This invention relates to wireless local area networks such as those following the protocols of IEEE Standard 802.11. In particular this invention relates to networks arranged to use wireless switches and access ports, such as the networks described in copending application Ser. No. 09/528,697, filed Mar. 17, 2000, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. It should be understood that the term “access port” as used in this application is the commercial name for the device referred to as an “RF Port” in the referenced copending application and the term “wireless switch” as used in this application is the commercial name for the device referred to as “Cell Controller” in the referenced copending application. The wireless switches of the present invention may also correspond to the cell controllers described in copending provisional application Ser. No. 60/473,755, filed May 28, 2003, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
New technologies are currently evolving that make it desirable to support different communications protocols and different media using the wireless switches, to interface additional devices to the wired network containing the wireless switch by radio, fiber optics or serial data paths using other media, including wires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved communications format that can accommodate multiple technologies in connection with communications between a wireless switch and an access port.